


Touch Starved

by Ponu_PK



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Rimming, Anal Sex, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, BAMF Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Blood Kink, Creole Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fisting, Fluff, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Foreplay, Good Friend Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, Kinks, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Oral Sex, Possible Mpreg, Praise Kink, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Rough Anal Scissoring, Rough Fingering, Rough Fisting, Rough Foreplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough anal Fisting, Scissoring, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smart Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anal scissoring, chaggie, radiodust - Freeform, rough Scissoring, rough anal fingering, rough anal sex, rough smut, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponu_PK/pseuds/Ponu_PK
Summary: There was always something concerning about Alastor.Every time someone touched him in a more than friendly way he froze, his mind fogged up, and he didn't know how to react.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Angel/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie/Charlie (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie/Charlie Magne (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Touch Starved

_It all started a couple weeks ago when the infamous Radio Demon came knocking on the doors of the Happy Hotel- Soon to be renamed "Hazbin Hotel"._

_And, with the lanky deer Demon's flashy enterance, he brought two friends with him, a grumpy, winged cat Demon, and an energetic, one-eyed Demon bell._

_The three were a trio._

_They knew each other better than anyone else._

_Which is why Husk and Niffty were shocked when Alastor started giving into touch._

_Well,_ _more like freezing into it._

_And, unbeknownst to the residents of the Hotel Alastor had been touching starving himself._

_His reaction time to anything more than a handshake, or partner dancing left the other confused, and wanting more._

_But, he would never admit his new wanting of touch, or that he wanted to be touched more._

He had too much pride for that.

But, a certain pink spider keeps pushing his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is extremely short, and I'm so sorry!
> 
> But, I was a little too excited to get this story started- Hehe...
> 
> But, no need to worry, the first chapter will be longer! A lot longer!
> 
> Which brings me to my next statement, the first chapter should be out in a day or two considering I'm already halfway done with it by the time I'm publishing this. ^^


End file.
